His Exception & Her Candor
by AdriDee
Summary: The continuation of Alex and Gigi. Their relationship after.post the movie. Takes place the morning after he tells her: "You are my exception." so far a One-shot, but has potential to continue on with later chapters. REVIEW!


**CHAPTER**: "**Can't Take My Eyes Off of You"**

**Movie**: Post-"He's Just Not That Into You"

**Pairing**: Alex & Gigi

**Note: **Alright, so this is just a one-shot. I wrote it some time ago, but didn't post it up cuz there was no HJNTIY category in fan fiction. Now there is! Yay!!! ^_^

**DISCLAIMER:** So, I do NOT own HJNTIY! I wish I did though because I would have put more A&G time. Not that I'm really complaining because they really DID give enough A&G time! Yay writers! ^_^

--------

Her hair was a brighter red when the sun touched it. Her skin almost sparkled under this light. Her smile, if it was at all possible, only flourished more while she slept. Her sweet, pink lips parted a bit. Every once in a while, she would nub it. She snorted a little while she tossed and turned. And if he dared moved an inch away from her, her fingers would clutch his arm tighter, holding him to her.

He noticed all of these things about her as she slept on his side. It amazed him how much more he found out about her with every minute he spent with her. And it was shocking how those little details just made him like her even more. How it made him lay there to continue to explore her. How much more he craved to _learn_ about her. It was as if he could not get enough. And something told him that he would _never _get enough. She was like the 8th World Wonder.

In his many years of being a bachelor, he had come across many girls like her--but not _quite_ like her. He had his fair share of flings with clingy girls--like her. He would rudely dump girls that would call _him _right after the first date--like her. Hell, he hated it when girls even _asked _for his number! He detested it when women would come to a conclusion about a guy that fit _their _needs--like her. And it annoyed him when girls just laughed and giggled too much--like her.

However, as much as she was the girl that he had sworn never to have a relationship with, she was very much the woman he wanted to last with. She was unlike any other woman he had ever met.

Her hugs felt natural--unlik other women. He looked forward to her phone calls--unlike his past dates. Hell, he offered his phone number to her right before she left the club that first night he met her! The conclusion she had about who he was as a person was right on the money--unlike the women he had previously dated. And he loved to hear her laughter every time he stole a glance of her. She was not at all like any other girl he had ruled out. She was not at _all_ his rule.

A strand of her hair fell across her face as she tossed once again in her sleep. With the lightest of all touches, he pulled it back behind her ear, caressing her cheek as he did so.

She let out a sigh of bliss and snuggled closer to him.

He closed his eyes and breathed in her scent for the 100th time that night. He loved her floral smell, mixed with wild cherry. It just fit her so perfectly, this smell. She was sweet, charming, and beautiful, but carried something wild about her. He loved it. Wouldn't have it any other way.

And just as he was starting to stare at her again and start analyzing the rest of her body, she began to stir again.

He laid perfectly still, not wanting to break her from her deep sleep. She looked so peaceful and he did not want to destroy it.

However, she continued to stir and clung onto him tighter, as if wanting to make sure he wasn't going anywhere.

He wanted to speak up and let her know that leaving her right now was the furthest thing from him mind. But he kept quiet.

And then, her green eyes began to flutter open. They tried to adjust to the light. And less than a minute later, she was able to fully see.

He looked down at her, not saying a word. He just smiled.

Once she got a glimpse of his face, she turned her full attention to him and gave him a smile of her own. "Hi," she said shyly and gave a small giggle.

He couldn't help but chuckle as well. "Good morning."

She bit her lower lip. "Mmmm…" She snuggled closer. "Good it is."

He rubbed her back. "Have a good sleep?"

"It was the best." She nuzzled her nose across his chest.

He grinned as his heart grew warm. How in the world did this woman have this sort of affect on him? How could he _possibly _allow himself to act this way with her? Not 12 hours ago he had just confessed his feelings for her and she to him. He was sure they were now in a relationship and it baffled him.

He looked down at her and found her smiling up at him, noticing her eyes getting greener.

And then, he realized something that was even more shocking as he stared down at her all-too-perfect face: _I love her_. And instead of this frightening him, he couldn't help but feel warmth throughout his body.

He must have had a weird look on his face for she was frowning now. "What is it?" she asked sweetly.

Instead of answering her, he leaned in and placed his lips over hers.

He wanted to tell her, but felt it probably might scare her off. And that was the last thing he wanted to do. He wanted her near him, right beside him…forever.

She forgot her question and pushed her body closer to his, crushing her lips against his during the process. She reached up and dug her fingers in his hair, allowing the kiss to take her where she had never been before. A place where she was wanted…desired…and dare she say it?

…a place where she felt truly cared for…almost..._**LOVED**_.

-------------

**NOTE**: I MAY continue with this, but I'm not making any promises. I still have another story I have to finish up and school has started. But reviews are MORE than welcome!!! If I continue, there won't be much chapters. Less than five, more than likely.


End file.
